With high-functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, electronic apparatuses are equipped with various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. A lot of pieces of data are exchanged between these devices, and the amount of such data has been increased in accordance with the high-functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data are often exchanged with use of a high-speed interface. The high-speed interface is able to transmit and receive data at several Gbps, for example.
To improve communication performance of the high-speed interface, various technologies have been disclosed. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose a communication system that uses three transmission paths to transmit three differential signals.